


Story of a lifetime

by HashiHimee



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Oneshot, fem!Hashirama, lovestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: Hashirama was four the first time she met him, her hands dirty with sand and her nose covered with sunscreen.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Story of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is the first work I post in this comunity.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Please comment and let me know what do you think about it!
> 
> -Hh

Hashirama was eighty-two and was sitting on the beach staring at the ocean with different feelings stirring in her chest; a sense of tranquility and justice dominated the air and Hashirama knew that finally, after four years, she would see him again.

-

Hashirama was four the first time she met him, her hands dirty with sand and her nose covered with sunscreen. She was sitting on the shore, a white straw hat with a red ribbon and a red one-piece swimsuit that she had chosen herself. She was filling a star-shaped mold with sand which she would then spill out next to the other sand stars to complete the circle around her. A child of about ten had stumbled and, falling, had destroyed her collection of stars and Hashirama had burst into tears desperately. The child had risen and shakenly embraced her and, swaying back and forth stroking her back, had begun to whisper reassuring words. When Hashirama had calmed down the child had smiled at her, taken the mold and worked in Hashirama's place, chatting happily until he had completed the circle of stars around her. The boy had short black hair, a white short-sleeved T-shirt and a blue shorts costume and was smiling, showing his teeth; he had a reassuring voice and a cheerful laugh, and Hashirama also built a sand castle with him that afternoon.

-

Hashirama was ten the first time she cried for a boy. It was a Saturday afternoon and she was queuing up at the ice cream stand in the middle of the park; even though it was early April, it was hot and many boys and girls had gone out to find refreshment in the shade of the trees and to let themselves be caressed by the light breeze and it was at that moment that she saw him. He was sixteen, white sneakers, ripped jeans, a black short-sleeved T-shirt and his arm draped around a blonde girl's shoulders. Stuck in the queue Hashirama stared at him until he disappeared following the path through the trees and only when his laughter reached her did Hashirama turn and run home with tears on her face.

-

Hashirama was sixteen the first time she went to the disco and her feet hurt already before entering. It was Halloween night and Hashirama was wearing a skull-shaped mask, a short black dress and heels that were definitely too high and uncomfortable. She was dancing in the middle of the track with her friend, sweat beading her forehead and running down her neck when he approached her: he was twenty-two, his hair a little longer and messy and a winking smile on his lips. The contact lenses he was wearing were red and his eyes seemed to shine under the lights of the dance floor. He put his hands on her hips and they danced together almost all evening; Hashirama was expecting a kiss at the end of the evening but he disappeared into the crowd just before her friend's parents came to pick them up. Hashirama remembered his hands on her hips and back, his red eyes and his smile.

-

Hashirama was twenty-two the first time they had sex and she was slightly drunk. It was her degree party and she just wanted to let go of all the stress her supervisor had given her. The boy was twenty-eight and had given her a bouquet of red and blue flowers that Hashirama held in her hand and rocked slightly as they walked side by side through the city at three in the morning. She didn't know how but in the end she found herself in his bed sighing heavily in his ear as he stroked her with cold and delicate hands. Hashirama was so satisfied at the moment that, when she left his apartment at the first light of dawn, besides feeling a pang of guilt and sadness, she felt fulfilled. After that night they didn't talk for a year.

-

Hashirama was twenty-eight when she bought her first apartment. She had worked hard for six years saving every penny and finally had enough money to have a place of her own and she was happy. He was thirty-four and that day he had lost a child on the operating table and when Hashirama opened the door of her new apartment she found him still dressed in the green hospital uniform that identified him as a surgeon, with red eyes full of restrained tears. The first night in her new apartment was spent on the sofa caressing his hair, which now covered his entire back, and staring at the dead screen of the TV: not really the evening she had imagined but she would not have complained.

-

Hashirama was thirty-four and had two wishes. She wanted to sleep and have sex. Exactly with the intention of having sex and then sleeping, occupying most of the bed, she closed the bedroom door behind her and lay down on the mattress. He was sitting with his back resting against the padded headboard, his long hair gathered in a messy bun and only his boxers on; Hashirama thought he still looked like a kid despite being forty now. The moment she was about to let herself go, Hashirama felt the lights of the corridor coming on and some light steps approaching: she knew her desire to have sex would not be fulfilled. When her sons, two twins, a boy and a girl, of almost two years of age, huddled in their bed Hashirama knew that even her desire to sleep would not come true because, apparently, the twins had a slight cold and sneezed into sleep through the night.

-

Hashirama was forty the first time she was called by an E.R. for an emergency and she was in the middle of a meeting with the chief editor of her newspaper. An hour later she left the car in the hospital parking lot and ran across the automatic ER doors; he was there, forty-six and the overalls he was wearing home still on. Their little girl was holding his pants tightly while their son was lying on a cot with his left wrist pressed to his chest with an aching expression. They left the hospital in the late afternoon, him holding their daughter and Hashirama their son who now showed a plastered arm and a proud expression because he had not shed even a single tear. The children were rewarded with an ice cream although Hashirama had long ago established that they could not eat sweets before dinner.

-

Hashirama was forty-six and furious. She had been waiting in the lobby of their children's school for almost an hour to talk to the principal who apparently had no intention of showing himself. A few minutes later he joined her: the slightly streaked gray hair showed his fifty-two years of age and the dark blue suit wrapped a still-toned physique, giving him a powerful air. Half an hour later they were seated in the office; Hashirama did not raise her voice but the kids who had bullied her son were suspended and the headmaster replaced at the end of that meeting. As she made her way to the car, with him walking beside her, Hashirama thought they were indeed a great team.

-

Hashirama was fifty-two, her hair tied up in a braid, a comfortable overalls and was enjoying her free afternoon in the living room with a good book and a cup of coffee when he came into the house slamming the door. He only had to go shopping but judging by the absence of bags it was an impossible task for a man of now fifty-eight years of age. At first Hashirama didn't understand what he was saying but when she grasped the meaning of the speech, that their little girl who was now twenty years old was kissing a guy in a mall, she burst out laughing in his face. Hashirama spent her free afternoon explaining that it was a normal situation and receiving grunts and vitriolic glances in response.

-

Hashirama was fifty-eight the first time he had a heart attack. She slid the door to the hospital room and saw him asleep in bed with various machines around: he was sixty-four and looked very fragile but the rhythmic beep that marked the beating of his heart was regular and comforting. Hashirama approached him and stroke his cheek, moving a strand of hair from his forehead before sitting beside him and taking his hand. When, more than three hours later, he woke up, Hashirama cried for the first time in many years, her face pressed against his chest because that day she had risked losing everything she had.

-

Hashirama was sixty-four and smiled serenely watching him adjust their son's bow tie. He was seventy and his hair, which reached his waist, was almost completely white but stood out beautifully against the dark suit he wore for the occasion. Hashirama approached the two men, smiled at her son and then took him by the hand guiding him inside the church to await the beginning of the ceremony from their front row seat. A couple of tears streaked Hashirama's face when her son kissed whom was finally his husband but the arm that had surrounded her shoulders all the time had never moved and indeed had increased his grip and smiling Hashirama wiped those salty wakes before resting her head against his chest.

-

Hashirama was seventy and no longer had the age for such things and surely he, who was seventy-six by now, was even less inclined to spend such a night. These things, however, cannot be planned and therefore, when they reached the hospital at 4:37 in the morning, he was ready to go back to sleep in the waiting room of the neonatology department. Hashirama did her best to comfort her daughter who was giving birth to her third child and eventually, when the cries of their first male nephew filled the room, he was at Hashirama's side, smiling proudly in the direction of the blue bundle he held in his arms. Hashirama thought at that moment that she couldn't be happier.

-

Hashirama was seventy-six when she first took a cruise. Their children had decided to give them a trip for the eighty-two birthday of their dad and at the moment, sitting next to each other on the ship's deck, it was as if only they existed. He remembered some moments of their life together and Hashirama thought it was a bad omen but she laughed with him when they remembered his nervousness the first time he asked her out or the nights spent lulling their children or other moments of their life. Hashirama stared at the sunset over the ocean, fiery sea and sky surrounded by the cosmos, and smiled sweetly as she saw their colors mix beautifully; she took his hand and silently watched the show before their eyes.

-

Hashirama was eighty-two and was sitting on the beach staring at the ocean with different feelings stirring in her chest. A sense of tranquility and justice dominated the air and Hashirama knew that finally, after four years, she would see him again. To an external eye it might have seemed ironic but for Hashirama it was simply right so: she had lived the first four years of her life without him and was now finishing the last four years without him. Sitting in a chair on that beach that had seen their first meeting and then many others following, Hashirama fell asleep for the last time with a smile on her lips: she had no regrets.

-

_Senju Hashirama_

_23/10/1995 13/11/2077_

_Mother, wife, companion._

_"Everything I wanted in life I got, and it was walking with you until the last breath."_

_Red._

_Uchiha Madara_

_24/12/1989 27/12/2073_

_Father, husband, companion._

_"Everything I wanted in life I got, and it was being by your side until the last breath."_

_Blue._


End file.
